Sensei
by Skipow
Summary: "No me llames sensei, por favor"-advirtió él. "Sensei"-fue la respuesta de ella. Las fantasías también pueden cumplirse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad e Masashi Kishimoto.**

 _ **Universo alterno**_

 **Capítulo único**

 **.**

 **.**

Si me lo preguntan, nunca lo esperé. Creía que mis fantasías eran completamente absurdas y ahora estoy aquí, en esta situación algo incomoda.

Desde el primer día de clases, al escuchar su voz, ver sus movimientos y esa tranquilidad para explicar las materias. Su carácter era completamente opuesto al mío, apacible, amable, confiable. La guinda de la torta eran sus hermosos ojos azules, caí completamente enamorada de él.

Al principio lo creía imposible, ya saben es lo típico. La chica enamorada de su profesor, es estúpido de cierta manera, casi siempre en las noveles o teleseries el hombre les corresponde aquel furtivo amor. Esta es la vida real, es mi vida y eso jamás pasaría… ¿o sí?

Lo veía irse luego de clases en su auto, a veces su mujer, una peliroja muy bonita iba a su encuentro. Cada vez que los veía juntos una parte de mi corazón se trizaba. Tan felices, tan apasionados, tan ajenos a todo… envidia, sentía envidia. ¿Por qué ella y no yo?

Traté definitivamente de matar aquel sentimiento, pero fue imposible. Con ese hombre fantaseaba, con ese hombre me masturbaba por las noches. Vergüenza no me da admitirlo, vergüenza debería darme no hacerlo.

Curiosamente, daba la casualidad de que justo en su ramo, mis notas eran bajas. Trataba de dar mi mayor esfuerzo en sus clases, anotaciones, capturas de pantallas, hasta acepté la tutoría del genio de la clase. Pero nada parecía cambiar mis resultados.

" _No tengo problema en ayudarla con lo que necesite señorita Haruno"_

" _Tengo a alguien que me ayuda, gracias"_

" _Estaré aquí si lo requiere… todo por mis alumnos"_

Solo ese corto dialogo logró que casi me derritiera. No recuerdo la última vez que un chico con tal solo hablar, me haya excitado. Por qué así era, el profesor en cada clase logra excitarme y eso es bastante incómodo. Ahora que lo recuerdo, no… jamás nadie ha sacado lo más bestial de mí, solo aquel hombre.

.

.

.

La tarde era calurosa, solo un vestido bastó para ponerme. Personalmente hubiera asistido desnuda, pero por normas de moral y ética y bla bla bla, no lo hice. Ya casi llegando a la universidad, noté como mi rubio de ensueños, mi tan anhelado amor platónico, bajaba de un auto gris. Se veía furioso, bastante enojado. La peliroja que era su señora le gritoneó unos cuantos insultos, para luego marcharse como una fiera.

Pocos universitarios circulaban por ahí, así que la bochornosa escena que tuvo que pasar mi profesor, no fue escandalizada.

Llegó finalmente la hora tan esperada. Las clases con él… aunque estaba algo fastidiada, el calor era insoportable y en el aula que nos tocaba pegaba directamente el sol. Él impartía las clases como de costumbre, solo que su mirada se notaba cansada, sentí pena por él… ¿Qué clase de esposa te grita en medio de la calle delante de tus estudiantes? Solo ella al parecer.

" _Pueden retirarse, mañana los ensayos… no lo olviden"_

Todos estaban sonrientes, menos yo. La clase había acabado media hora antes, eso significaba no verlo en ese rato. Con resignación y mientras la sala quedaba vacía, comencé a guardar todo en mi bolso. Observé que el profesor tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto, en dirección a la puerta específicamente.

Mis ganas de preguntar lo que pasó fueron mucho más fuertes, cuando ya estaba a punto de salir. Él solo me observó sonriente y le restó importancia. No insistí más, harto valor me había costado reunir para dirigirle la palabra.

Recordé algunas actividades pendientes. Tenía que leer un libro en específico, para desarrollar una actividad dada por la profesora Anko, esa mujer, cada vez que la recordaba me daban escalofríos. No resguardaba el interés sexual que tenía por nadie, prácticamente se había acostado con todo el curso.

La biblioteca era sumamente gigante, algo así como una cancha de básquetbol. Rodeada de libros, obviamente y una infinidad de pasillos que, si no sabías a donde ibas… te perdías. La mujer de la recepción me saludó con una mano, le respondí y le indiqué sobre mi búsqueda.

" _Niña, llevas tiempo viniendo aquí, así que… te encargo las puertas de la biblioteca. Tengo que ir a buscar a mi nieta y ya se me hizo tarde."_

" _No se preocupe, yo me encargo. Es más cerraré apenas se vaya, para que este segura"_

" _Muchas gracias, linda"_

Cerré apenas salió, así nadie entraría y podría buscar tranquila. Si llegara a perderme, bueno… no me molesta dormir entre libros.

.

.

.

Finalmente había llegado a la sección correcta y no tardé en encontrar aquel estúpido libro. Casi diez minutos me costó encontrar el pasillo, era todo un record… sobre todo para una rata de biblioteca como yo. Limpié algo de sudor en mi frente y hojee las primeras páginas. Escuché pasos que hacían eco, mi imaginación ya me estaba traicionando. No había forma de que hubiera alguien más ahí, estaba cerrado. Miré en la dirección donde escuché los pasos. Lo vi… era él… ¿Qué rayos hacia aquí?

" _Mira, donde te encuentro"_

" _S-sensei"_

" _Sí, quería salir, pero… estaba con llave"_

" _Ha"_

Se acercaba, se acercaba… cada paso que daba en mi dirección era una tortura. Su mirada era tan tranquila y su caminar tan agraciado. Por qué tenía que pasarme exactamente esto… del nervio el libro se me resbaló y cayó al piso. Mi caballero de blanca armadura lo recogió y me lo entregó, ante el contacto de sus manos di un pequeño salto, en eso las llaves de la puerta de la biblioteca resonaron en el piso. Reí de tanto nervio ¿Qué más podría hacer?, como dijo el amigo de una amiga de mi prima. Una sonrisa te puede sacar de un momento bastante incómodo. Lo puse en práctica y al parecer no resulto.

El miraba extrañado las llaves, no sé si era mi sonrisa o las llaves… tal vez el silencio incómodo.

" _Enseguida abriré"_

Me adelanté unos cuantos pasos y lo sentí llamarme, su voz era tan dulce.

" _ **Sakura"**_

"Si, sensei"

" _Dime Minato, por favor"_

" _M-minato sensei"_

" _Haruno, no me llames más sensei"—sonó como una orden, demasiado agresiva para tratarse de él._

" _Pero, si es…"_

De dos zancadas ya estaba frente a mí, poco es decir que estaba confundida tanto como para acallar cualquier sonido de mis labios. Su rostro no era el que mostraba en clases, ese amable y siempre sonriente. Fue como si el mismo demonio tomara posesión de su cuerpo… su endemoniado cuerpo. Estaba hirviendo sentía la sangre subiendo a mi cabeza, él se veía molesto, muy molesto. Sus orbes azules dieron con los míos, a la velocidad e un rayo agaché mi vista, era consiente de mi piel de mi reacciones. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que estar tan cerca?... no era normal.

" _Dime"_

No sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, solo atiné a nuevamente llamarlo de la forma en que me advirtió que no lo hiciera.

" _Sensei"_

Y ahí fue el colmo. Sus manos rodearon mis brazos, estampó mi espalda contra la estantería. Algunos libros cayeron a los costados. Estaba asustada, fui presa del pánico ¿acaso me golpearía por haberlo llamado de aquella forma? Todos en la puta clase lo llaman así. Recordé estar sola en la biblioteca ¿a quién mierda pediría ayuda?

" _Estamos solos"_

Su voz me atrajo a la realidad. Acorralada y con la adrenalina a flor de piel, mi instinto decía corre, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Sus manos aún estaban apretando mis brazos, no era brusco… lo sentí como un dominio por parte de él. Su mirada observaba cada detalle de mi cara y aun así seguía molesto.

" _S-sensei"_ —la única palabra que atiné a decir. Solo en mis sueños lo llamaba por su nombre de pila.

Dejó escapar un gruñido o al menos eso sentí antes de que sus labios atraparan a los míos. Con torpeza y aún sin creer le correspondí.

.

.

Las manos del hombre pasaron de los brazos a las mejillas de su joven pupila. Creyó que había cometido un error al principio, pero al ser correspondido, todo se fue al demonio. Sus peleas, los problemas con su esposa, todo. La idea de descargar sus frustraciones acostándose con una alumna, le parecía el acto más cobarde y estúpido. Pero esa joven, Sakura se había ganado la atención de él.

Minato siempre fue una persona fiel, amable y comprometida. Amaba a su esposa y ese "amaba" fue suficiente para hacerle perder los estribos por la joven chica que estaba besando. Era inmoral, incorrecto.

Desde que la vio, todos sus actos estaban entrelazados con los de ella. Mientras trataba de mantener relaciones sexuales de costumbre, la imagen de su alumna lo descolocaba por completo, de ahí sus problemas con Kushina, desde que habían tenido problemas en la cama la peliroja se mantenía distante e irritada. ¿No sería mejor acabar con su problema de raíz? Era ella… Haruno Sakura el problema.

Al verla sola en la biblioteca, sintió impulsos desenfrenados por tomarla ahí mismo. Controló sus ganas y trató de mantener una charla amable, de todas formas él había llegado antes ahí. No la perseguía.

Supo que todo se había ido a la mierda, cuando ella le llamó sensei. ¿Tan depravado era? Escuchar esas palabras provenientes de aquella mujer, que parecía un conejo asustado delante de un zorro… a punto de ser devorada. Definitivamente estaba loco, loco por ella. Si ella le llegara a corresponder aquel desenfrenado deseo… obtendría un pase libre, directo al infierno.

La joven ciertamente correspondía sus deseos. Ambos cayeron en la llama de un beso, lleno de pasión y ternura. Como el reencuentro de dos amantes que no se veían en años. El rubio se sintió en el paraíso, si la joven hubiera gritado o corrido… o simplemente evitado el acercamiento, Minato no se atrevería a presionar hasta llegar a la situación actual.

.

.

El beso, llegó a un punto culmine. Ambos agitados y con un sonrojo evidente se separaron por escasos centímetros.

" _Necesito, acabar con esto. Eres mi pesadilla… a causa de ti, mi matrimonio va de mal en peor, por tu causa estoy perdiendo la cabeza, Sakura."_

La joven anonadada, no se sintió en absoluto culpable. Ella jamás lo había provocado, era él quien pensaba en ella de una forma no tan inocente, lo cual agradeció profundamente. Por primera vez en muchos años se sentía feliz.

" _Minato sensei…yo, jamás me entrometí en su vida, lo evite a toda costa… es usted el que ha estado pensando en mí."_

Sus orbes azules contactaron los verdes de ella. Como si lo que ella acabara de decir fuera una sorpresa, él culpaba de su desgracia a ella… cuando el único culpable era él."

" _Sakura… esto tiene que quedar aquí."_

" _No soy plato de segunda mesa, sensei…"_

Él se alejó un poco de ella comprendiendo la situación, mantuvo la compostura y comenzó a imaginar las consecuencias en su cabeza. Estaba perdido, tendría que renunciar a la universidad, seguiría casado pero… ya no sería lo mismo.

" _Comprendo... fue un error, lo sé"_

Ella lo atrajo hacia sí, entrelazo ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y con fuerza lo obligó a besarla nuevamente, no era como el primero. Fue un beso tierno, lleno de sentimientos de parte de ella. Al separarse de él, dio agarre de una solapa de la camisa desabotonada… _SU_ sensei, está perdido.

" _Podría hacer la excepción… si logra aprobarme en su materia… o podría darme lecciones toda la semana, como guste. Vivo sola"_

El diablo era tentador, la carne es débil y Minato supo desde que la vio… su boleto VIP hacia el infierno estaba más que obtenido.

.

.

.

La situación complicada de la que hablé al principio, ocurre ahora. Desde aquel día que incendiamos la biblioteca, llegaba toda la semana a mi departamento a darme "clases". Subí mis notas sin sospecha alguna. Lo mejor fue que la biblioteca no fue el único lugar de la universidad que "bautizamos _"_ … en nuestra sala, los días en que el cerraba el aula. Silla, piso y pizarrón tenían nuestras marcas.

Con lo que no contaba, ni el tampoco… era que su esposa al parecer lo extrañaba mucho y en pleno acto, con las manos en la masa, hizo acto de presencia. Dando así el puntapié inicial a todos los problemas que se nos avecinaban. Minato extrañamente estaba tranquilo, sereno. Me indicó que mantuviera la calma y él se encargaría. Mi sorpresa fue el ver que ella con gritos abruptamente guardó silencio, al ver lo que parecía una barra de algo. Ella se cubrió la boca a dos manos y finalizó el escándalo, Minato había descubierto la infidelidad de su esposa dos días después de aquel encuentro en la biblioteca.

Ella sin decir nada… se retiró con la frente en alto. Minato me explicó que él mismo la había llamado, en resumen había planeado todo para que finalmente lo dejara en paz, desde que descubrió ese jabón de motel, había tratado de terminar con ella en vano. Era una mujer muy intensa al parecer. Pero finalmente lo dejó en paz… y con él en paz yo… Haruno Sakura podría deleitarme con las caricias de mi sensei. Mi querido y amado sensei.

" _Dime Sakura… ¿Cuánto es dos más dos?"_

" _Cinco, sensei"_

" _Veo que… te hacen falta algunas lecciones"_

" _Muchas… demasiadas"_

 **Las fantasías pueden volver realidad.**

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de Autor: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Uuf… este fic, está especialmente dedicado a una amiga, que no encuentra casi nada de este Pairing, de verdad fue un reto. Espero que te guste** _ **Klau**_ **, lo escribí con mucho amor jaja. Si alguien más está leyendo esto, bueno… espero que les haya gustado? Y si no… bienvenidas son las críticas. Eso, nos leemos dulzuras!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Capítulo especial.**_

" _Es uno de los profesores más deseados"_

" _¿Uno?"_ — __ _Pregunté extrañada. Estaba más que segura de que era el único en la universidad._

" _Está Kakashi, Itachi… demonios mujer, ¿no miras a los profesores que te dan clases?"_

Exactamente no, solo tengo ojos para uno. Quise responder ante la mirada inquisitiva de Ino. La rubia de voluptuosas curvas seguía parloteando de los asombroso que era tener profesores guapos, por un lado tenía razón… entretenías la vista, aparentando que prestas atención en clases.

Últimamente Ino me ha hecho pensar en lo afortunada que soy. Llenaba de halagos a Minato, se lo comía con los ojos… estuve pensando seriamente en contarle, nadie sabe que tenemos una relación secreta. Ino algún día me obligará a contarle, mientras no siento amenaza alguna.

" _Oh, mira mira… ahí viene el bombón de Itachi…"_ — saltó dando un gritito.

Miré hacia el frente y tan solo al verle me sentí intimidada. Jamás había reparado en alguno de los otros profesores, Itachi Uchiha era un hombre elegante, de buen porte… cabello y ojos negros como el carbón, eran algunas de las cualidades que más destacaban.

" _Buenos días chicas."_ — sonrió.

Saludó mientras pasaba, Ino y yo le respondimos el saludo sin más y Yamanaka dio vuelta en su sitio mirando el trasero del pelinegro.

" _Ese trasero está trabajado… "_

" _¿En serio?"_

Al hacerme la interesada, voltee a ver también la curiosidad mató al gato dicen por ahí y vaya que me acababa de meter en un problema. ¿Es en serio? O sea… no soy fanática de las pompas grandes, mucho menos en hombres, lo que dijo Ino se me hacía raro y enseguida seguí los pasos de Uchiha… encontrándome con mi querido profesor, quien tapaba el panorama.

" _¿Ves? Tiene un trasero… como para chuparse los dedos"_

Maldije en voz baja, Yamanaka era tan escandalosa y estaba segura de que Minato había escuchado eso. No cambió su expresión, solo sus ojos se enfocaban en mí con un aire de enojo. Cuando él pasó saludó a Ino evitándome completamente. Entramos a la sala y para colmo esa clase me tocaba con Minato.

Estaba molesto, se le notaba en los ojos, sus facciones, sus movimientos… era obvio pero vamos ¿enojarse por una tontería como esa? A decir verdad yo estaba excitada al escuchar la dura voz proveniente de sus labios, o las mordidas que daba en su labio inferior… o las miradas con el ceño fruncido que me dedicaba de vez en cuando.

Mordí el lápiz y llegué a quebrarlo, cuando peinó sus cabellos hacia tras, mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto. Nos indicó que leyéramos, prácticamente toda la clase se trató de lectura, pero no presté atención… quería hablar con él y de pasada montarlo y ser feliz.

" _Sakura, no entiendo esta pregunta… ayúdame, eres la nerd de aquí"_

Reí mentalmente, si no fuera por Minato aun estaría fundida en malas notas… sus _métodos_ de enseñanza me ayudaron un montón, tanto que en el área contable era una experta y solo en tres meses, un record.

" _¡Haruno! Deja de parlotear y concéntrate."_

Esas duras palabras obviamente iban dirigidas hacia mí, voltee a mirarlo y tenía los brazos cruzados y sus labios fruncidos. ¿Me estaba retando?

" _Le explico a Ino algo que no entendió… ya que usted no se deja hacer preguntas"_

Escuché un montón de murmullos por todos lados, Minato se veía fastidiado y dejó el libro que tenía en mano, sobre su escritorio. Un golpe seco se escuchó e hizo eco en la sala, callando hasta las moscas.

" _Estoy dispuesto a responder cualquier duda, siempre ha sido así… ¿me equivoco?"_

Algunos respondieron un "no" que se hoyó muy bajo, insulté en susurros a esos rastreros que se atrevieron a responder.

"Desde aquí se nota lo molesto que ha estado… es mucho mejor guardarse las dudas a que responda de malas pulgas."

" _!Haruno!...sala de profesores… espérame ahí."_ — ordenó.

Imposible… ¿era una broma? Golpee la mesa con evidente frustración, me sentí como una niña pequeña. Peor aún era el completo silencio que causó mi partida, Minato siguió hablando cuando dispuse a cerrar la puerta lo hice con una rabia acumulada, los vidrios temblaron y la puerta quedó media floja. Corrí de ahí, me eché más problemas encima.

Caminé pensando en la actitud, por cierto infantil de él. Ponerse de esa manera y ni siquiera disimular, solo por verle el trasero obligatoriamente a Itachi? Ino era la culpable de esto, no Yamanaka no tiene nada que ver… es una víctima de todo, aunque la mitad de mi día se arruinó por ella.

Llegué a mi destino, abrí ambas puertas y me encontré con la recepcionista de la sala de profesores. Obviamente le dije sobre Minato Namikaze y su citación, como era plena hora de clase esa sala estaba vacía y una mesa gigantesca estaba al medio, supuse que era por las reuniones y hablaban o se burlaban de sus estudiantes, en fin.

" _Señorita Haruno, ¿le puedo pedir un favor?"_

" _Dígame"_

" _Se acerca la hora de colación, voy de salida… si viene algún profesor en mi ausencia, ¿se lo haría saber?_

" _Obviamente, no se preocupe"_

" _Gracias, quiero tomarme estos diez minutos aunque sea, estoy embarazada y necesito prepararme mentalmente para los olores que desprende el casino… una molestia"_

" _Ha… ¿felicidades? No se le nota su embarazo"_ — titubee al serle tan sincera, en lo personal no me gustaría tener hijos.

" _Apenas tengo cuatros meses, pero los síntomas son del diablo… y gracias por esas felicitaciones, nos vemos señorita Haruno."_

" _Buen provecho."_

Cerró la puerta y comencé a examinar aquella mesa, era grande, ostentosa… me atrevería a decir que hasta cara. Un millón de imágenes se me pasaron por la cabeza ¿luciría tan cómoda en alguna posición comprometedora?

Me senté sobre esta, dando la espalda a la puerta y me recosté a lo ancho… coloqué mis brazos bajo mi nuca y sentí como cada vertebra de mi columna crujía, suspiré y de vuelta escuché un carraspeo.

" _¿Qué se supone que está haciendo aquí? Y de esa forma…"_

Los colores se me subieron a la cara, salté de la mesa y me acomodé la falda, ahora pensará que soy una zorra ofrecida.

" _P-pasa e-es que… El profesor Namikaze me dijo que lo esperara aquí… y, la mesa se veía cómoda"_

" _Para eso están las sillas… ¿y la recepcionista?"_

" _Se sentía mal y se fue un poco antes…"_

" _Ya veo… bueno, le dejaré esto aquí"_

Venía con un papel en sus manos y lo dejó sobre la mesa de la mujer que atendía. Me miró por unos segundos y en definitiva, no conocía quien era ese tipo, se veía joven, pero su voz era muy profunda… quizá tenía más edad de la que aparentaba y demonios, estaba bien bueno… como diría Ino.

" _Tobirama Senju, por cierto… lindo lunar."_

Iba a pedirle a aquel hombre que repitiera lo que acababa de decir, me pareció escuchar mal ¿lindo lunar? Miré mis manos, mis brazos, mis piernas… no me había fijado en mis lunares… hasta que reparé en el escote y cuando iba a reclamar, ya no estaba.

" _Que mierda… eso fue extraño."_

Quedaban a lo menos cinco minutos para el almuerzo y justo cuando el segundero de mi reloj marcó el cincuenta y nueve, Minato hizo acto de presencia. Me levanté de la silla y desafié la mirada azulina, tan encantadora.

" _Armaste un show innecesario, me avergonzaste delante de la clase… ¿en que estabas pensando Minato?"_

.

.

.

Examinó el área dándose cuenta de lo obvio, estaban solos… sabía de la rutina que tenía la recepcionista. Kurenai siempre salía de su puesto algunos minutos antes, minutos que aprovecharía para marcar su dominio.

No le gustó para nada lo que vio antes de entrar a clases. Sakura miraba a Uchiha, ese era su mayor problema, ella salió con el hermano menor de ese hombre… no le parecía extraño que lo mirara, pero Sakura era de él, no permitiría que lo dejara, mucho menos por un tipo tan…

" _¿Vas a responder?"_

Estaba ahí de pie, de brazos cruzados y mirada altanera. Al acercarse a ella la tomó de ambos brazos y la obligó a sentarse sobre la mesa. Con su nariz acaricio el cuello expuesto de su querida pelirosa.

" _Tienes que tener esos hermosos ojos, solo centrados en mi… en nadie más."_

Sakura estaba confusa, primero al verle enojado y ahora estaba cariñoso. Abrió sus piernas permitiendo el acercamiento del rubio y lo rodeo con ellas. Minato pasó la lengua a lo largo de su cuello para finalizar con un beso húmedo en los labios de su mujer.

" _Los tengo solo para ti, no seas escandaloso… sensei."_

Minato la sostuvo desde la nuca, aprisionó una mata de pelo y fue tirando de ella.

" _No me provoques… no voy a contenerme"_

" _Provocar ¿Qué exactamente? Sensei…"_

Ella era la única que tenía el poder de hacerle perder los estribos, jaló su cabello sacándole un gemido y apretó la dura y doliente erección contra el sexo de ella.

" _Eres un degenerado… ¿ahora en la sala de profesores?"_

" _Lo provocas tu… gracias al cielo te gustan las faldas, o todo sería mucho más complicado… ya no aguanto."_

" _Yo tampoco… Sensei, por favor"_

Ese era el papel al que Sakura se había acostumbrado, Minato no se lo reprochaba… le encantaba que se hiciera la santa de alguna forma y que lo llamara "sensei" lo mataba. Era un pervertido con apariencia de niño bueno.

Jadeos, golpes, besos, chupetones. Todo en un tiempo record, hasta arañazos y piel marcada… todo sobre la mesa de profesores, una idea demente para dos personas que al juntarse sacan chispas. Una idea jodida que venía como anillo al dedo y que sin duda, Minato se encargó de planear, mientras estaba impartiendo sus clases.

.

.

.

Procuraron dejar todo en orden, habían corrido el mueble de su sitio producto de la fuerza producida de las embestidas del rubio. Corrieron a la salida, para dirigirse a la hora de colación. Minato le dio una sonora nalgada antes de abrir la puerta, a lo que la pelirosa sonrió con satisfacción y relamió sus labios.

Ella conocía a la perfección la faceta bestial de Minato, era poderoso y dominante… un contraste absoluto al verlo dar clases, era una cosa totalmente diferente y eso era lo que más le gustaba a Sakura.

Cuando salieron lo primero que avistaron fue la cabellera rubia inconfundible de Ino. Sakura enrojeció, conociéndola bien y por lo que denotaban sus facciones… había visto algo, no por nada tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillosos.

" _Espero que este castigo sea suficiente… no es grato discutir, menos con mis alumnos."_ — sonrió amable y volviendo al papel despreocupado.

" _No se repetirá, me quedó más que claro…"_ — Sakura esbozó una sonrisa.

" _Bien… Haruno, Yamanaka, las dejo."_ — se retiró con las manos sudadas y el corazón agitado.

El rubio tenía unas ganas inmensas de volver a abrazarla y besarla de una manera menos impetuosa, pero ya era tarde… ambos habían sucumbido ante el places carnal, más que a las caricias románticas.

La pelirosa sin querer suspiró e Ino la miraba de pies a cabeza.

" _¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?"_

" _¿Qué cosa?"_

" _No sé, podrías partir por decirme… ¿qué se siente hacerlo en la mesa central de la sala de profesores?"_

Sakura enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello e Ino le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

" _Es maravilloso Ino… ¡esa mesa es terriblemente cómoda!"_ — exclamó la pelirosa evidentemente emocionada.

Ahora Ino fue quien enrojeció, de la pura emoción al imaginarse con cierto docente pelinegro.

.

.

.

 _ **Notas de autor: Holaaa, me decidí por hacer una segunda parte, al ver el buen recibimiento que tuvo el primer capítulo. Gracias por leer y por sus hermosos comentarios, los reeleo día a día. Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, Saludos.**_


End file.
